303_alumni_rl_34fandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing Gets Past Me..
Piper, a rebellious daughter who had been out of the house past her curfew, wandered around her huge house looking for one of the many entrances to sneak into the house without being seen. it was awfully quiet in the house, all the lights were out. Piper finally found an entrance after checking 3 others. She slid open the glass door. A black cat followed her in. As Piper was just entering, a light came on. Some one turned on the lamp. It was her friend, Faye. They have been butting heads recently, then Piper blew Faye off when they were supposed to hang out under the pretense of a "mandatory family dinner", but her parents had no idea where she was, as she explained to Piper. "So, what did you blow me off for?", Faye asked Piper. "I was just at class.", she answered quickly. "Oh, really? Dressed like that? A purple lace dress. Matching heels. And red lipstick? You wanna tell me the truth?", Piper bit her lip while staring at her probably now-former friend. "Sneaking into the house, trying to be quiet as a mouse. Sorry, but nothing gets past me.", Faye kept talking to the blonde girl who in her mind was a traitor. "You can't cut me at least a little slack here? I'm getting older, Faye.", Piper said with not much effort. "Just go to your room, but don't think this is over just yet!", Faye exclaimed to Piper in anger. "Fine, get out of my house!", Piper exclaimed back with fire in her eyes as she stormed up the staircase. She closed her door and took off her purple short laced dress, leaving her in a purple bra and panties. The spiteful blonde sat on her big bed, resting her back on the pillows. Faye, opened the door, and entered, Piper not noticing until, "So...let's talk about where you were tonight.", Faye said in a real calm voice but rapid and it startled Piper. "Faye, I'm in my..like...like...what if my parents walk in?", she hits her with a question, hands moving around, as if she's explaining something. "And what if they don't?", Faye replies, even though Piper knew it was unusual that her parents were sleep, while Piper was out of the house. "Forgot about that. What are you wearing right now? This is what sluts wear. Purple bra and panties? And where have you been tonight?", Faye lectures Piper, Piper gasped at the "slut comment". Faye goes through Piper's purse, then Piper tries to swipe it away. She grabs Piper and pulls her close, reaching her other arm to Piper's back, unhooks her bra, and then pulls one strap off her arm, exposing her "What are you doing? Why are you-?", Faye then hushes her, and takes out her phone, using her other arm to push Piper back where she was sitting on her bed. "Faye, nooo...", Piper reached her hand out for the phone, but Faye pulls the phone away. Piper tries to make an attempt to retrieve it again, by leaning forward, stretching her arm, while the other rested the hand with it on the bed by the palms. "Ooh...What's this?", Faye stares at the phone. Given up on trying to get the phone, yet curious of what she was talking about, she leans forward to look at the phone's would-be upside down screen, but Faye pulls it away again. "Topless photos...Is this what you've been doing?", Faye asked in anger. "Faye, it's personal.", Piper said, now wanting to take the phone again. "It can't be too personal, if you're taking pictures, and sending the, to people.", Faye said visibly scrolling through Piper's phone. "It's none of your business.", she said desperately wanting the phone, repeatedly reaching out for the phone, albeit lazily. "THIS?! I am your friend!", Faye yelled. "You're a little slut. I always knew it. As soon, as you walked into the house, I knew you were a sneaky little whore. THIS just proves me right.", Piper exhaled in annoyance and looked at Faye in frustration. "How could you call me that?", Piper said to Faye. "The proof is right here! And you haven't coverEd yourself up yet. You're topless in front of me, and your heels are still on.", Faye replied back to Piper, who rolled her eyes, with her left hand grasping her right arm just below her tits. Piper blushed a little. Faye puts her hands around Piper's neck, reaching for her other bra closure, and lowers the other bra strap off Piper's arms. "What are you doing?", Piper said in shock. "I just wanna-", she gasped and stared at Piper's breasts before she could finish the sentence. She stares at Faye, with a slight flash of a smile on her face with her mouth slightly open. "Does she like looking at them?", Piper thought to herself about Faye, but she was half-right. Piper looked down at them herself, spread both hands over her tits, focusing her eyes back at Faye. "When...axactly..did you?", Faye stuttered as Piper still had a smile slightly flashed on her face as her mouth opened wider, until Faye removed Piper's hand from her breasts, and blew her shoulder length hair away so she saw Piper's breasts fully. "Okay, they're pierced. So what?", she said in spite as Faye's hand felt her medium-sized breasts with small, pierced nipples. "Hmph..this just proves my point. You're just a flashy little slut, and if you wanna act like a little slut, I'm gonna treat you like a little slut.", she bent Piper over. "What are you doing?", Piper asked once again, as Faye slapped her ass. Category:Lesbian